The present disclosure relates to a weld verification system and a related method for inspecting slug welds.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Slugs may be used to couple a shaft to a housing. In this regard, slugs that pass through the housing may be resistance welded to the shaft. For quality assurance purposes, these resistance welds may be inspected periodically to ensure that housing and shaft are securely coupled. To inspect the welds, destructive methods may be used where the shaft is torqued relative to the housing to determine the amount of force required to break the resistance weld. Because such a method destroys the housing/shaft assembly, however, the assembly may not be placed back into use and, therefore, this method is not cost-effective.